This invention relates in general to apparatus for electronically timing and recording a moving object as it travels over a measured course. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for establishing precision timing for athletic events in conjuncton with a video recording of the event.
The timing of certain athletic events is an important part of determining overall athletic prowess. An athlete's ability to run a fast forty-yard dash reveals his ability in other athletic endeavors according to leading biomechanists. In fact, athletic scholarships are often awarded with this single skill as an important factor in the selection. Therefore, it is of importance to standardize the technique for accurately and uniformally obtaining the time results of these tests. Further it is desirable to record the event with date, time and speed graphically displayed. In addition, it is desirable to record the event for archival purposes as well as to train the athlete.